the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilfre
"Wilfre? Who is that? Hmm… If I'm being compared with him, he must be one good-looking fellow." ~Wilfre (disguised as Salem) Summary Wilfre is a corrupted raposa of questionable morality, who seeks more power in order to do what he thinks is right and protect his world. However, he commonly goes too far, and does things that most would consider wrong to accomplish his goals. Backstory Wilfre was once a very well respected member of the Raposa village. However, one day, he questioned why it was forbidden for anyone aside from the Creator to draw in the Book of Life. Despite the warnings of his elders, Wilfre stole the Book of Life one night and drew in it. However, his creations came out dark and corrupted, and this act corrupted his soul. In anger, he tore several pages of the Book of Life, before being driven out of the village by the other towns-members. Over time, the pages Wilfre had torn out (including the sun, moon, stars, rain, etc.) took their effects on the village, and many debated leaving. Wilfre, in isolation, figured out the connection between the Raposa World and Mike (that their world was the coma dream of a human named Mike). Wilfre decided the best course of action was to take over the village and assume control of Mike's mind to ensure the continued existence of their world. Wilfre gained power and created his own fortress and army using his corrupt powers, and traveled to other areas, spreading his plan to those who would listen. Soon, he garnered the trust of several other beings, most notably the Baki, Frostwind, Angler King, and a giant scorpion, keeping the last as a pet. Deadwood did not cooperate, and Wilfre forcibly corrupted him using his powers. During the events of the first Drawn to Life, Wilfre's reign over the Raposa village was beaten back by the Creator and hero, unaware of Wilfre's intentions, and Wilfre was killed. However, not long after, Wilfre was revived in secret by his wife, Circi, and a blank page from the Book of Life. He regained his strength, and went out to drain the color from the Raposa village as a part of his plan to overtake Mike's mind to ensure the survival of himself and the other Raposa. The events of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS) ensued, and Wilfre was once again killed, failing in his mission; Mike woke up, seemingly destroying the Raposa World. From the events of the Ancient Ones Wilfre would be revived yet again, through a form of death-reset (the timeline of the Raposa's World remained unchanged from the ending of DTL: TNC, but his death had been reverted). Wilfre woke to find the rest of the Raposa World stuck in a colorless freeze-frame, how he imagined his plan succeeding might turn out (Mike relapsed back into a coma, in worse condition than before-Wilfre eventually figures this to be the case). Wilfre then proceeds to leave the Raposa World and travel the multiverse in search of a way to separate his world from Mike's dreams. Along his way, he was confronted by Agent A, who told him about Tadayoshi and the Ockham's Razor, and that the AI could be made into its own ship. Wilfre agreed to kill off Tadayoshi in exchange for Agent A's mutual help in separating his world from the Mike's mind (Agent A on the spot came up with a plan involving using Pokemon such as Dialga and Palkia). Wilfre went on the stal Azalea's Union Core and harass the Ockham's Razor crew while he prepared for a final fight to take them out, in order to fulfill his end of the bargain; However, upon altering Azalea's form (through his magic), he learned of Tadayoshi's brief run as an Ancient One and the fourth wall, and made it his goal to break free of the influence of his author (Petrokovia). He figured that since Tadayoshi was Petro's main character, killing him off would allow him to more easily fight against Petro (it happened to be that he needed to kill Tadayoshi for the deal with Agent A, anyway). At some point during the Borg War, Wilfre met with the Daeva from the Gnosis Verse and struck a deal, gaining several more powers, including higher-level reality warping. Personality Wilfre is extremely arrogant, believing himself to be far superior to everyone else. He is also thirsty for power. However, despite these traits, and his quick willingness to kill for what he wants, he in not entirely evil; He's a prime example of doing the wrong things for the right reasons. Powers and Statistics Tier: 6-C | 5-C Name: Wilfre, Salem (disguise), Sock (disguise) Gender: Male Age: 35 in Ancient Ones I; 36 (biologically) and 37 (chronologically) in Ancient Ones II Origin: Drawn to Life Classification: Raposa (corrupted) Attack Potency: City Level; Mountain Level+ using his scepter, possibly higher | City Level+; Moon Level+ using his scepter Speed: Superhuman normally; Up to Supersonic+ with magic, possibly augmented with teleportation; Scepter has speed-of-light attack speed | Up to Hypersonic+ with Magic, augmented by teleportation, pre-cognition, and reality warping; Scepter has speed-of-light attack speed Lifting Strength: Human Level physically; Class M with magic | Human Level physically; Class M with magic Striking Strength: Human Level normally; Class MJ+ when enhancing strength through magic | Human Level normally; Class MJ+ when enhancing strength through magic Durability: Human Level without magic; City Level+ with normal magic, possibly much higher | Wall Level+ without magic; Moon Level+ with magic Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: A magic scepter, pages torn from the Book of Life, and a multicolor pen Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: Is very cocky, is rather short and lightweight (meaning he is not as physically strong as a human), not trained in hand-to-hand combat (so is over-reliant on magic). Corrupting humans and raposa are more difficult than other (lesser) things. Demigods/other powerful magical people would be even more difficult, and would take a very long time. Machines would be easy to manipulate physically, but he could not use the shadow to corrupt AI. Will go to great lengths to ensure the safety of his wife, Circi. Wilfre, despite being good at thinking on his feet and good at long-term planning when taking the time to think about it, will sometimes do things or make decisions hastily or brashly, which can lead to him throwing a spanner in his own plans and have to think about how to fix it. Is often considered on the wrong side of a moral issue, for the right reasons. Powers and Abilities: '''Magician; master of manipulation; master of disguise (able to change appearance completely); can create shadow beings from his own shadow energy; can corrupt items/people with his own shadow energy; can create and manipulate the darkness, which can be used to form shadow beings, barriers, thick ooze, shadow water (poisonous, can soak through skin-simply touching it can harm living things), or highly potent poison gas; True flight; Is able to use other forms of magic without his scepter, such as summoning large tridents, summoning meteors, summoning stars, and limited telekinesis; Using his scepter, he can shape shift, summon portals, fire a giant beam, suck the color and life force out of things, and heal himself and others; Additional powers to his staff include other elemental attacks, such as ice, electricity, fire, and light-based attacks. | Same, plus pre-cognition, high-level reality warping, resistance to magic and energy attacks, resistance to stat-lowering, resistance to status ailment infliction, energy manipulation, limited mind-control, illusion projection, and pan-multiversal teleportation '''Guide: Base | With Daeva-Granted Powers Notable Attacks and Techniques Wilfre will commonly fly above his opponent in a battle, and spawn armies of shadow creatures to overwhelm them while he attacks. Additional Statistics Birthplace: Raposa Village Place of Death: Antarctica, Earth, Arpeggio of Blue Steel Verse Residency: Wilfre's Castle, Wastelands Weight: 90 lbs (41.8 kg) Height: 3'11" (119 cm) Eye Color: White (normally); Grey (formerly, as a normal raposa) Hair Color: Black (normally); Grey (formerly, as a normal raposa) Status: Deceased Relationship Status: Married to Circi Affiliation: Raposa Village (questionable), The TUS Traveler (former; questionable) Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Petrokovia's Characters Category:TUS Traveler Crew Category:Neutral Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Dropped Characters